I wanna Free!
by Haru-QiRin
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru, sang guru Biologi, apabila Naruto terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke? Yaoi, AU, TYPO, OOC. OroNaru, xxxNaru.
1. Prolog

**Title : I wanna Free! **

**Desclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke ! (#PLAK! -dipukul Oro-) "NARUTO MILIKKU!" Oro teriak - teriak (Haru : Iya... iya... #usap kepala gara - gara sakit) Tapi semua chara Naruto itu semua milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : Oro x Naru**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy & Angst**

**WARNING! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, fiksi (untuk diawal saja c... bisa bertambah). So! kalo ada yang nggak suka sama pair ini JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Uda Haru peringatin yah! Jadi No Flame!**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

.

.

Kota Konoha. Merupakan salah satu daerah terbesar di Jepang. Kota ini adalah kota yang penuh dengan penghijauan. Sugguh daerah hijau yang subur dan asri. Gedung tinggi juga belum banyak, jadi masih segar udaranya meski penduduknya sudah banyak. Tapi di kota ini di utamakan untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum daripada pribadi, jadi kalau melihat jalanan rame dengan orang - orang berjalan kaki nggak usah aneh.

Di kota ini terdapat sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Terkenal karena besarnya sekolah tersebut. Selain itu menjadi sekolah favorit di daerah sana dan fasilitasnya sangat banyak dan bagus. Bahkan sekolah ini di buat dari TK - SMA, setiap tingkat mempunyai kelas sebanyak 10 kelas. Sebut saja sekolah itu Konoha School. Bukan hanya itu saja, banyak sekali diberikan beasiswa dari sana untuk anak - anak yang berprestasi dan yang tidak mampu. Selain itu, sekolah ini pun menyediakan sebuah asrama untuk anak - anak yang rumahnya jauh dari sekolah tersebut.

Banyak sekali anak - anak dari berbagai daerah yang menginap di asrama tersebut. Berbagai jenis dari ekonominya juga banyak, ada yang kaya sampai pas - pasan. Setiap anak mendapat kamar pribadi. Tujuannya sih biar tidak terjadi perselisihan. Di salah satu kamar asrama tersebut ada seorang anak berumur 16 tahun bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ia memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata biru. Di kedua belah pipinya terdapat 3 pasang cakaran yang membentuk seperti kumis kucing, tapi wajahnya lebih mirip ke rubah sih. Hal itu membuatnya manis dan cantik. Tapi dia bukanlah seorang anak yang populer sampai dikenal setiap angkatan. Ia hanya seorang anak yang rajin belajar hingga mendapat beasiswa dan menabung. Kalo di tanya berapa banyak orang yang mengenal Naruto mungkin hanya teman - teman seangkatannya dan beberapa senior dan junior, mengingat ia adalah anak yang cukup cepat beradaptasi dengan sekitar dan ceria serta mudah bergaul.

Naruto, pemuda setinggi 166 cm ini sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Ia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari - harinya. Tapi semua dilakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan pihak sekolah. Kenapa sekolah tidak tahu? Soalnya Konoha School tidak memperbolehkan muridnya untuk bekerja. Kalau sampai ketahuan bekerja, mereka akan di DO (DropOut). Memang tidak hanya Naruto yang bekerja, ada juga teman - temannya yang lain juga bekerja. Tapi mereka merahasiakannya dengan jeli dan pintar, termasuk Naruto. Buktinya sejak kehilangan orang tuanya saat berumur 8 tahun, Naruto dapat terus bersekolah di Konoha School sambil bekerja tanpa ketahuan.

.

.

"Kitsune, buatkan aku minuman seperti biasanya yah..."

"Oke!"

Pemuda pirang keorangean yang terlihat dewasa sudah siap dengan minuman yang terletak di rak. Di ambilnya salah satu botol minum tersebut dan di letakkan dalam sebuah pengocok minuman **(Namanya apa tuh?)**. Lalu ia kocok minuman tersebut dengan berbagai gaya yang sangat menarik dan mempesona sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya terdiam dan melihat pertunjukkannya yang sangat ahli dan menarik. Bukan hanya tekniknya yang menarik, orangnya pun membuat kaum wanita maupun pria pasti terkagum dengannya.

"Silahkan bos." diberikannya sebuah gelas mewah kepada pelanggannya tadi dengan senyuman manis yang tertera di wajah tannya. Orang itu mengambil gelasnya dan mulai meneguk sedikit minuman yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau memang selalu menarik."

"Arigatou." ucap pemuda yang di panggil Kitsune. Lalu ia melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.52.

_'Waktunya pulang'_ pikir Kitsune.

"Ah, waktuku sudah habis tuan Yamato. Saya permisi dulu."

"Sayang sekali. Okelah... Bye Kitsune..." balas pria yang termasuk muda itu kepada Kitsune. Lalu ia meneguk minumannya kembali. Kitsune hanya memberikan senyum tipis kepadanya dan mengedipkan mata kirinya. Setelah itu segera pergi dari counter miliknya dan masuk ke ruang ganti karyawan. Posisinya tentu digantikan oleh orang lain yang sekarang sudah waktunya berganti shift. Bayangkan kalau anak sekolah pulang semalam ini ke asrama, tentu akan membuat curiga pihak sekolah.

Diambilnya semua barang miliknya di ruang ganti dan bergegas keluar dari bar tanpa menghapus dandanannya, hanya mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju Konoha School, melintasi bagian wilayah yang sekarang sudah mulai sepi, tapi belum sepi - sepi amat kok. Sebelum masuk ke sekolah tersebut, ia mampir ke sebuah toilet umum di pinggir jalan dekat taman sebelum sampai di Konoha School.

Kenapa ke sana? Tentu saja menghilangkan semua dandanannya itu. Mulai dari melepas softlens coklatnya. Lalu Ia mulai mencuci rambutnya sehingga tampilah segumpal pirang cerah yang basah menghiasi kepalanya menggantikan kuning orange tadi. Kemudian mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun _Biore_ yang dibawanya sehingga 3 pasang garis lukanya tertampak jelas. Inilah Kitsune yang sebenarnya adalah seorang anak berumur 16 tahun yang mempunyai wajah polos dan manis yang kita kenal dengan Naruto.

"Yosh! Balik ke asrama dan membuat PR.. Terus tidur deh..." Ucapnya sambil keluar toilet umum tersebut menuju Konoha School.

Dari penjelasan di atas jelas sekali kalau Naruto kerja di sebuah Bar yang bernama Butterfly Bar. Bar milik seorang Akimichi Chouji, seorang pemuda kaya berumur 26 tahun. Bayangkan saja, orang yang baru berumur sekian tahun sudah menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di Konoha city. Naruto mendapat shift jam 6 - 10 malam saja. Kenapa malam? Soalnya paginya kan dia mau sekolah. Bekerja di tempat tersebut cukup untuk menutupi segala kebutuhan hariannya itu. Jadi dia tidak pernah mau melepas pekerjaannya yang satu ini. Naruto bekerja dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu. Kalau Sabtu shiftnya sih dari jam 3 - 10 malam, soalnya libur sekolahnya. Kalau Minggu sudah pasti hari santainya untuk beristirahat dari segala jerih payahnya.

Sekian penjelasan tentang Naruto yang bikin eneg - eneg bacanya.

Sekarang dia sudah ada di depan kamar asramanya. Bingung kenapa dia masih boleh masuk asrama? Apalagi lingkungan sekolah? Memang Konoha School itu mempunyai aturan. Tapi Naruto belum pernah melanggarnya kok. Soalnya Konoha School itu memberikan waktu keterlambatan sampai pukul 23.00. Kalau jam 23.00 belum ada di kamar masing - masing, maka pihak sekolah akan segera melakukan pencarian.

.

'GREK'

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah masuk, ia menutup pintu kamarnya itu. Segera di hempaskan dirinya ke ranjang miliknya tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu. Di keluarkan HP orangenya dan melihat jamnya. Ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.37. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan PR sekolah yang terbengkalai. PR Biologi mengenai organ tubuh manusia. Tugas untuk menggambar organ - organ tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia merilekskan diri sebentar, malah kebablasan merilekskan dirinya sampai pagi. Ia terlelap dalam mimpi di atas ranjang single orange bergambar jeruk dan tampak pulas.

.

.

.

'Tok Tok'

"Naruto!" panggil seorang wanita dari depan pintu kamar Naruto yang bernomor 103 tersebut.

"Naruto!" kali ini seorang pria yang memanggil.

"..." hening. Tidak terdengar suara dari dalam kamar tersebut.

'TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK'

kali ini gedoran ke pintu tersebut semakin keras.

"OI! NARUTO!" teriak seorang lagi dengan lebih kasar.

"Tenang Kiba. Jangan teriak seperti itu. Nanti banyak yang terganggu." protes wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir satu sambil memukul kepala Kiba. Dia yang pertama kali memanggil Naruto tadi.

"Biarkan saja Ino. Kalau tidak seperti itu, Naruto pasti nggak bakal bangun." balas pria yang tadi memanggil Naruto pada urutan kedua bernama Shikamaru sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

'GREK'

"Euhn... Maaf teman - teman." ucap pemuda pirang masih setengah ngantuk dan mengucek - ucek matanya. Ia masih menggunakan pakaiannya yang semalam belum diganti.

"Kau lama Na-Ru-To!" teriak Kiba nunjuk - nunjuk Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kamu diam Kiba?" protes Shikamaru sambil menutup telinga kirinya dengan tangan kirinya itu. Kiba hanya menatap geram kekasihnya, yuph! Shikamaru pastinya. Ingin rasanya menghajar kekasihnya itu, tapi hati tidak mengizinkan. Jadi Kiba hanya membuang mukanya dan ngambek sedikit. Ino geleng - geleng saja melihat tingkah kedua sobatnya itu dan melihat Naruto yang masih setengah sadar dengan wajah kucel.

"Ya ampun Nar... Cepat ganti bajumu. liat. Sekarang uda jam setengah 8, tapi kamu belum ngapa - ngapain. Hari ini kita pelajaran Oro-sensei dulu loh!" ucap Ino. Ucapan Ino sukses membuat Naruto sadar dan memucat.

"Gawat! Aku belum kerjain PR nya!" teriak Naruto dan segera masuk kembali ke kamar miliknya. Sementara teman - temannya hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop _-ria.

"Mendokusei..." tau kan siapa yang suka ngomong gini? Shikamaru pastinya.

"Hah..." Ino hanya menghela napas.

"Salahnya sendiri. Kerja di bar sampai malam" ucap Kiba blak - blakan. Sukses membuat Ino dan Shikamaru membekap mulut Kiba.

"Ap-" "Jangan ucapkan itu disini. Nanti ketahuan!" ucap Shikamaru memotong perkataan Kiba. Di tambah tatapan tajam dari Ino. Diam sebentar, dan Kiba sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Ma... maaf..." ucapnya sambil menunduk, lalu Ino serta Shikamaru melepaskan bekapan pada mulut Kiba.

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka kembali dan ditutup kembali sembari mengunci pintu itu oleh pemilik kamar.

"Ayo! Buruan! Aku belum buat PR dari Oro-sensei. " ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat sambil menggenggam tangan Ino dan Kiba. Shikamaru yang dilepaskan Naruto hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah santai. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat muda itu mendengar percakapan mereka di balik gang dekat kamar Naruto.

.

.

**Rin-Rin-Rin-Rin**

.

.

Di dalam kelas 10 - A

"Sasuke! Pinjam..." teriak Naruto di kursi miliknya yang dekat jendela bagian paling depan sambil menjulurkan tangan meminta pada seorang sosok berambut raven pantat ayam disebelahnya. Yang diminta hanya diam menatap Naruto penuh heran.

"Hn?" sebuah pernyataan bahwa ia bingung.

"PR... Pinjam PRmu" jelas Naruto. Masih menjulurkan tangan meminta pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Nggak banyak ngomong, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan PR Biologinya.

"Nih.." Sasuke menyerahkan Pr miliknya ke tangan Naruto yang terjulur tadi. Lalu Sasukepun duduk di kursinya yang tepat di sebelah Naruto. Naruto nggak banyak ngomong, langsung berkutat dengan gambar yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dan menyalinnya.

"Tumben belum buat Dobe?" Sasuke membuka suara dan memandang Naruto yang masih sibuk.

"Aku ketiduran." balas Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke dan masih sibuk menyalin PR Sasuke.

"Oh..."

Suasana hening kembali antara Naruto dan Sasuke, hanya terdengar keributan teman - teman sekelas yang sibuk bergosip atau berbicara hal seru lainnya. Ada juga yang sedang menyalin PR seperti Naruto. Sakura datang menghampiri meja milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Nanti kan ada praktek biologi... Bisa.."

"Maaf... Aku nggak bisa Sakura." tolak Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sasuke sedikit memandang dingin kearah Sakura. Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dan memasang wajah sedikit kecewa sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu. Maaf yah... Aku cari sama yang lain saja..." Sakura mengalihkan matanya kepada Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyalin jawaban milik Sasuke itu.

"Kalau kau Nar-" Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Sakura.

"Ano... Sakura. Bukannya aku mau menolak kamu. Aku sih mau banget denganmu. Tapi..." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk kirinya, "...nanti dia bisa nggak mau ngomong sama aku selama berhari - hari sampai aku pusing. Kamu tahu sendirikan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura benar - benar kecewa dengan jawaban yang di dapatnya. Lalu datanglah makhluk alien penggila hijau menghampiri mereka.

"Dengan aku saja Sakura-san! Aku pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." ucap makhluk asing yang tiba - tiba datang itu. Sakura kaget dan bergidik mengetahui alien itu tahu - tahu sudah ada disebelahnya. Naruto sih kembali sibuk sama tugasnya. Sasuke memandang datar dua makhluk yang meyebalkan di hadapnnya. Menurutnya saja sih mereka menyebalkan. Kalau menurut Sakura yang menyebalkan itu tentu saja Lee si alien yang ada di sebelahnya. Sakura hendak menolak ajakkan Lee, tapi terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Nggak - Nggak. Sakura bakal bersama aku. Ya kan?" ucap wanita pirang berekor kuda sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura melihat Ino dan tersenyum lega.

"Betul!" ucapnya terburu - buru. Lee kecewa dengan keputusan itu. Sasuke masih diam saja dan Naruto belum tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Maaf yah Lee. Dah Sasuke. Dah Naruto." ucap Sakura dan segera pamit bersama Ino.

"Selamat berjuang Naruto!" ucap Ino yang dibalas anggukkan dari Naruto, lalu segera ikut berjalan dengan Sakura menuju kursinya. Tapi Sakura sama Ino nggak semeja. Ino sebangku sama Kiba, sedangkan Sakura dengan Hinata. Lee hanya nangis bombay meratapi dirinya yang sepertinya tidak akan ada pasangan lagi dalam praktek nanti mengingat jumlah murid yang ganjil dikelas ini.

.

'KRIIIINNNGGGG'

"Selesai!" teriak Naruto penuh bahagia. Senyum lebar terlukis diwajahnya. Ternyata dia menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu. Segera disodorkan buku sasuke yang dipinjamnya kepada pemilik buku.

"Thanks banget yah Sasuke!"

"Hn" Sasuke mengambil bukunya. Wajahnya tetap stay cool, tidak tersenyum atau apapun.

Tidak lama kemudian, masuklah sesosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kuning dan kulit pucatnya masuk kelas.

"Siap! Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Slamat Pagi Sensei!"

sapa murid - murid sekelas yang di pimpin oleh Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas. Lalu merekapun duduk kembali di kursi masing - masing.

"Pagi semua. Kumpulkan PR kalian." perintahnya tanpa basa basi. Semua maju untuk mengumpulkan PR milik mereka. Kelas ini memang di isi oleh murid - murid yang nggak pernah melewatkan tugas milik mereka. Soalnya PR itu berpengaruh sekali bagi nilai mereka.

"Bawa seragam lab kalian. Kita pindah ke laboratorium. Jangan lupa bawa alat tulis kalian juga." perintahnya kembali dan segera keluar kelas menuju ruang laboratorium yang berada di lantai 13. Sementara kelas mereka di lantai 10. Murid - murid pun segera beranjak sambil berkasak kusuk sana - sini. Seperti siswa umumnya, mereka berjalan menuju lantai 13 sambil mengobrol. Hanya saja kalau sekolah biasa menggunakan tangga untuk naik, lain dengan disini yang menggunakan lift. Bayangkan saja naik dengan tangga sampai lantai 10. Gempor dah.

.

Di ruang laboratorium, seperti biasanya, anak - anak selalu berpasangan dnegan teman mereka membentuk kelompok berpasangan untuk melakukan praktek, hanya Lee saja yang sendiri. Dan seperti biasanya lagi, Naruto pasti bersama Sasuke. Keduanya merupakan murid teladan. Sasuke urutan pertama dan Naruto kedua. Orochimaru bahkan sangat menyanyangi Sasuke yang merupakan murid terpandai di sekolah tersebut untuk angkatannya. Tidak hanya sayang. Bahkan ia cinta banget sama muridnya itu. Memang hal terlarang untuk pilih kasih apalagi punya perasaan khusus kepada murid. Apa lagi mengingat mereka berdua bergender sama. Tapi Orochimaru terlihat cuek dengan peraturan tersebut. Namun sayangnya, sekarang ini belum ada tindakan Orochimaru yang menunjukkan dirinya sayang sekali pada Sasuke.

Tapi karena kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke, Orochimaru tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati sasuke. soalnya selalu diganggu oleh Naruto.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Orochimaru mulai melancarkan rencananya sekarang.

"Sasuke. Kamu sama Lee yah untuk praktek kali ini." ucap Orochimaru yang sukses menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. Semua saling berbisik mendengar perkara yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Orochimaru.

"Apa?" sengit Sasuke tiba - tiba menghadap Orochimaru. Padahal tadinya ia masih tenang menyiapkan bahan - bahan untuk praktek.

"Lalu saya sama siapa Oro-Sensei?" protes Naruto juga yang kaget.

"Kau sendiri Naruto. Kalian berdua kan murid terpandai di kelas ini. Jadi Sasuke... sebagai siswa terpandai, kamu harus mengajarkan Lee." ucap Orochimaru dengan wajah tenangnya sambil membalikkan buku absen yang dipegangnya.

"Ta-"

"Saya tidak mau mendengar protes dari siapapun." sela Orochimaru memotong Naruto.

Lee yang juga syok akhirnya buka suara juga, "Saya tidak apa - apa sensei... Sendiri nggak masalah." ucap Lee yang mempunyai kepala unik itu. Orochimaru memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Lee yang sukses membuat Lee merinding. Sementara murid - murid lain masih sibuk saling berbisik.

"Sepertinya tadi anda mendengar apa yang saya ucapkan dan saya tidak akan mengulangnya untuk yang kedua kali." ucapnya dingin dengan pandangan tidak senang kepada Lee.

Naruto geram. Sasuke juga. Tapi Sasuke tipe yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sementara Naruto?

.

'BRAK!'

Naruto mengebrak meja lab, "Tidak bisa begitu sensei! Ini namanya anda tidak menghargai keinginan murid! Lagipula kami berdua tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dan tidak ribut serta mengerecoki murid lainnya saat sedang praktek." teriaknya. Memang anak emosian susah untuk diatur. Murid lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju. Sasuke memberikan tatapan setuju. Sementara Lee, sepertinya agak sedih juga kalau akhirnya dia harus sendiri, tapi dia setuju dengan Naruto.

Orochimaru melihat situasi ini mulai membuat Naruto akan menang. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terletak di meja lab sebelah kirinya, sedikit di bungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi sekitar 180cm itu, didekatinya telinga kiri Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin di DO atau mengikuti aturanku?" desisnya di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit merinding.

"Ma...maksud sensei...?" gugup suara Naruto yang terdengar oleh seluruh murid dikelasnya. Naruto sedikit membuat jarak dengan Orochimaru yang dirasanya terlalu dekat dan sedikit memucat. Tapi sekali lagi Orochimaru membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"B-A-R"

Naruto kaget dan semakin pucat dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut gurunya itu. Segera ia menghindar menjauh dari Orochimaru sambil menatap mata senseinya itu. Tatapan gelisah dan bertanya - tanya bagaimana Orochimaru bisa tahu.

Seringaian lebar terpampang pada wajah Orochimaru. Melihat Naruto menatap dengan wajah gelisah malah membuatnya senang.

"Jadi... ikuti perintahku Naruto-kun." ucap Orochimaru dan segera kembali ke mejanya. Sementara Naruto masih bingung dengan hal yang di dapatinya itu.

Kelas masih berisik sampai seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei... sa-saya tidak keberatan se-sendiri..." ucap gadis indigo bermata lavender dengan suaranya yang sedikit gagap seperti biasanya. Orochimaru menatap gadis tersebut.

"Tidak jelaskah dengan apa yang tadi saya ucapkan Nona Hyuuga?" ucapnya dengan tatapan sinis ke arah gadis itu, tepatnya Hinata. Hinata hanya menelan ludah dan menunduk, sementara Neji, sepupunya yang juga menjadi pasangan praktek kali ini tampak menenangkan Hinata.

Orochimaru angkat suara, "Karena saya tidak ingin mendengar protes lagi dan mengulang kata - kata yang sama, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai praktek kali ini. Dengarkan baik - baik karena saya hanya akan menjelaskannya satu kali." ucap Orochimaru yang memecah keramaian yang ada sehingga murid - murid mulai memperhatikannya lagi.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada Naruto yang masih terdiam. sedikit khawatir terdengar dari suara Sasuke. Naruto menyadari Sasuke bertanya kepadanya.

_'Jangan menyusahkan orang lain!' _pikirnya, sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan ketahuannya pekerjaan dia oleh Orochimaru. naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nandemonai... Sana kamu bantu Lee untuk melakukan praktek." Kata Naruto dan sedikit mendorong punggung sasuke agar Sasuke bergerak ke arah Lee.

"Kau Dobe?"

"Aku sendiri tidak apa - apa Teme." balasnya tersenyum.

Sedikit tidak rela, Sasukepun berjalan kemeja Lee, "Baiklah..." gumamnya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, murid - murid mendengarkan penjelasan Oro-sensei baik - baik agar bagus nilai praktek mereka. Ternyata mereka disuruh membelah kodok dan menggambar organ - organ kodok tersebut beserta kegunaan masing - masing. Selain itu mereka juga disuruh membelah Ikan dengan cara yang berbeda ketika memasak ikan. Seterusnya dan seterusnya.

_'Mana bisa tugas ini selesai hanya dengan sendiri dalam dua jam?'_ batin Naruto ngeri.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Lee yang mulai kegiatan prakteknya. Naruto masih terdiam dan belum memulai prakteknya sendiri.

_'Aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Lee yang selalu sendiri.'_ batinnya

.

2 jam berlalu. Semua mulai keluar dari ruang laboratorium. Semua memasang wajah lega karena tugasnya untuk memutilasi katak dan ikan serta lainnya selesai. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang tidak puas dengan hasilnya dan tampak sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Naruto. Semangat! Oro-sensei memang akan memanggilmu. Tapi tenang saja, ia pasti akan memaafkan kamu Naruto. Maaf ya... Gara - gara aku." ucap Lee nggak enak sama Naruto.

"Jangan minta maaf gitu, kamu nggak salah kok. Lagipula bagus kan kali ini kamu mendapat hasil yang baik." balas Naruto yang mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk sambil tersenyum kearah Lee.

"Sudah Naru... Ayo kita ke kantin. Nanti kita nggak keburu makan lho... Kamu kan belum sarapan." sambar Ino mencoba menghibur Naruto. Sakura tidak berkata apa - apa, hanya menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Naruto." panggil Orochimaru yang sekarang sudah ada dibelakang Naruto. Semua melihat Orochimaru.

"Y-Ya sensei?" kaget Naruto yang segera membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Orochimaru.

"Pulang nanti menghadap aku. Kamu cukup datang kesini." ucap Orochimaru dan segera melesat keluar dari ruang lab.

Naruto menghela napas melihat sosok yang mengerikan baginya itu.

"Oro sial." suara baritone tidak senang.

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke." sergah Neji yang merupakan salah satu orang terdekat dengan Sasuke. Secara keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terkenal yang kaya di daerah itu, sama seperti Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan kelurga terkaya di Konoha City.

"Sasuke tidak salah kok..." ucap pria yang paling misterius disana dengan kacamata hitamnya dan penyuka serangga. Shino.

"Hormati yang lebih tua." selak Neji yang sangat menanamkan diri untuk menaati peraturan. Lupakan ketiga orang yang berdebat ini.

"Sa-sabar yah Naruto-kun." hibur Hinata di hadapan Naruto.

"Nilai - nilai mu masih bagus Naruto. Jangan menunduk seperti itu. Mana nie cowok ceria dan berisik?" ucap cewe bercepol dua yang dipanggil Ten-ten.

Naruto melihat teman - temannya dengan wajah sedih."Teman - teman..." lirihnya. Tiba - tiba tergambar senyum lebar di wajah Naruto. "Terima kasih yah!" dan dibalas senyum oleh teman - temannya itu.

"Naruto! Cepet! Kita ke kantin!" Teriak Kiba yang sudah siap di depan pintu lab bersama Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

"Iyaaa!" ucapnya semangat, "Ayo kita ke kantin teman - teman!" riangnya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh semuanya.

"Ayooo!" teriak Ten-ten semangat.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu 1 mangkok ramen Naruto. Sebagai permintaan maaf diriku ini. Oke?" ucap Lee menunjukkan jempol besarnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan menunjukkan gigi bersinarnya. Seperti melihat iklan close up. Semua terpana dengan gigi putih terawat itu. Sampai - sampai cahaya matahari aja kalah sama kinclongnya gigi itu. Sabun Daia kalah deh. Lho? Lupakan omongan gaje ini pembaca.

"Benarkah?" riang Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yuph!" ucap Lee mantap.

"Asiiikk!" riangnya. Naruto merasa hari ini hari beruntung dan tersialnya. Bahagia dia memiliki teman - teman yang begitu pengertian dan peduli dengannya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya 180 derajat.

Pergilah mereka ke kantin bersama - sama.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Yak! Haru hadir kembali dalam cerita berbeda!**

**Maaf... belum selesai yang Twins But Different malah buat yang baru ini. #bungkuk bungkuk minta maaf. Sekarang dengan pair OroNaru. Kenapa pair OroNaru? Haru terinfeksi virus fans pairing ini. Ternyata menarik sekali melihat pairing ini. Apalagi adanya penyiksaan pada Naruto... Haru kayaknya tipe sedikit gore deh... hahaha... Aduh... Haru membuka perkenalan pairing ini dengan rating M. Disini berbeda dengan Twins But Different yang sedikit banyak humor. Kalau ini mungkin nggak ada disini belum ada lemon atau apapun itu kok. Tidak tahu diri sekali... #Plak! tega lagi sama Naruto...**

**Naruto : Loe emank tega sama gue Haru... Masa gue di siksa mulu dimana - mana? #nangis bombay**

**Haru : Maaf Naruto... Mau gimana lagi? ini selera gue sih... m(_ _)m**

**Naruto : Sekali - sekali buat gue yang berkuasa... jangan selalu yang di bawah.**

**Haru : Nggak mau... loe lebih cocok jadi Uke! #Rasengan! -tepar-**

**Sasuke : Kali ini bukan gue yah? Sedih juga... #pundung**

**Haru : Ukh... Sesekali Naruto milik yang lain nggak apa - apa kan? Naruto... Sakit nie di Rasengan.**

**Naruto : Bodo amat.**

**Sasuke : Gue nggak terima.**

**Itachi : Ude... terima aja sekali - kali ototou... Bosan melihatmu selalu bersama Uke semanis ini #meluk Naruto**

**Naruto : Hoe... Itachi-nii~**

**Sasuke : Oi! Loe uda punya Kyuubi! Jangan pegang - pegang Naruto gue! #nendang Itachi**

**Orochimaru : Sepertinya ada yang ngaku - ngaku Naruto miliknya yah?**

**Itachi : Kyuubi kan di tubuh Naruto Ototou bodoh! Jangan nendang pantat gue... sakit tahu. Haru.. Loe harus buat ade gue menderita. Harus! Jauhkan dari Naruto saja terus!**

**Haru : Hahahaha~**

**Naruto : #ngacir dulu**

**S,O,I : Jangan ketawa aja dong!**

**Orochimaru : Gue tanya nggak di jawab.**

**Itachi : diem loe banci! Pake jadi tokoh utama lagi disini! Misi!**

**Orochimaru : Heh! Sopan!**

**Sasuke : Ayo kita usir dia aniki!**

**Itachi : Saat begini aja loe panggil gue Aniki.**

**Haru : wkwkwkwkwk~**

**S,O,I : Woi! malah ketawa! Nggak tahu penderitaan gue! #terdiam dan saling memandang karena ngomong bareng**

**Haru : Ah... Maaf - maaf... Abis lucu ngeliat loe pada berantem. Pake kompak gitu lagi. Haha...**

**S,O,I : #lempar kunai**

**Haru : #Pucat pasi tadi kunai lewat di samping pipi sama kepala# AMPUUUNNNNNN~ Ntar gue kasih dah Naruto ke loe pada! #Lari - lari**

**S,O,I : LOE MAH PENIPU! #ngejer**

**Haru : TTOOOLLLLOOOONNNnnnnggggg~**

**Naruto : #memandang dari jauh# Hah~ sekian cerita kali ini. Mohon reviewnya yah semua. Merasa ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak. Oke? No flame yh~**

****.

.

**Aduh senpai... terima kasih untuk pemeriksaannya. Soalnya selesai ngetik aku nggak ngecek lagi. Yang salah baca, itu nggak salah baca kok... Hahaha~ Tapi authornya dudud salah ketik.. XP**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : I wanna Free!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik bang Masashi****, bukan milik Sasuke maupun Oro-baka!****!**** (#glare dari keduanya yang tak bisa berkata apa – apa, fufufu)**** Tapi ceritanya milik Haru seorang #hoho**

**Pair : Oro****Naru, side SasuNaru, xxxNaru, ShikaKiba**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Tragedy & Angst**

**WARNING! ****FULL LEMON in this chapter! ****Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, Rape, Toys, Bondage****, Drug****. So! kalo ada yang nggak suka sama pair ini JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Uda Haru peringatin yah! Jadi No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Mmmhhh... Ngghhhh..." Bulir keringat terus bercucuran di sekitar tubuh Naruto, membasahi meja laboratorium yang sekarang dijadikannya sebagai tempat bersandar. Wajahnya sangat merah, matanya terpejam erat terkadang terbuka dengan tatapan sayu. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat pada masing - masing pergelangan kakinya dengan sebuah tali yang terikat sangat erat, membuatnya tak berkutik untuk bergerak. Seragamnya sudah sejak lama berserakkan di lantai beserta dalamannya, membuat tubuh tan mulusnya yang lembut dan sedikit feminime terpampang jelas dihadapan guru biologinya, Orochimaru.

"Hmm... Kau terlihat lezat Naru-chan.." Ucap Orochimaru. Lidahnya yang panjang terjulur membasahi sekitar bibirnya sendiri, air liur sedikit menjalar di sudut bibirnya tergiur oleh pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara yang dipandang sudah terus mendesah dengan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya berkilau, merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin memanas.

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak minta tolong, tetapi dengan sebuah _gag_ yang terpasang di mulutnya membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang. Rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya karena _vibrator_ yang terletak di lubang rektumnya, membuat erangannya tidak berhenti. Tetapi tidak hanya rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya, rasa sakit juga dirasakannya karena penisnya terpasang sebuah _cock ring_ yang mencegahnya untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya dan membuat penisnya yang tadinya merah menjadi ungu.

Tangan kiri Orochimaru terulur mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir keluar dari mata Naruto.

"Naru-chan..." Panggil Orochimaru dengan suara berdesis. Perlahan Orochimaru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Naruto. Jemarinya bergerak membelai kepala Naruto dan menyisir rambutnya yang pirang berdiri tetapi ternyata sangat halus.

"Naru-chan..." Bisik Orochimaru lebih pelan tepat di telinga Naruto yang memberikan sensasi lebih untuk Naruto karena tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif sekarang ini.

"Mmhhh..." Erang Naruto menikmati sensasi geli itu dan sedikit agak keras ketika Orochimaru mulai menjilat cuping telinganya. Membasahi sekitar telinga Naruto dan membuat telinga Naruto semakin sensitif dengan udara sekitarnya hingga berwarna memerah. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dengan sensasi baru itu. Lalu tiba - tiba Orochimaru menggigit telinganya itu hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah, sentak saja Naruto teriak tertahan karena sakit yang dirasakannya. Lalu Orochimaru menjilat darah yang keluar itu dan menelannya.

"Darahmu manis... Tak kusangka kamu akan terlihat menggiurkan..." Ucap Orochimaru lagi pelan di telinga Naruto. "I-ta-da-ki-ma-su.." Bisik Orochimaru yang membuat Naruto semakin bergidik dan memaksa membuka matanya yang sangat berat dan mulai memberontak kembali.

"MMMMPPPHHH!" Terkejut. Ya Naruto sangat terkejut, karena tindakannya barusan, vibrator yang terdapat dalam lubang anusnya semakin bergeser masuk ke dalam dan mengenai prostatnya sangat kencang, membuat tubuhnya menegang dan lemas seketika, penisnya juga semakin berkedut dengan sangat cepat. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat sial ini.

'_Oh God... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?_' Batinnya miris, mengingat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu dan keputusan bodohnya.

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin ditemani olehku Naru-chan? Aku mau kok nungguin kamu di depan kelas." Tanya Ino pada Naruto. Naru-chan adalah panggilan akrab Ino dan Kiba pada Naruto. Soalnya mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Dan jangan lupa dengan Shikamaru yang juga bersama mereka sejak dulu.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya pada Ino dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Tidak usah Ino-chan, hari ini kan kamu pulang dan membantu om dan tante di toko bunga keluargamu. Tidak usah menungguku. Tenang saja." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Ino. "Balik duluan saja sama Shika dan Kiba, kalau urusanku disini sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu" lanjutnya dengan meyakinkan.

Ino terdiam di tempat dan memandang sahabatnya dengan khawatir, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakan oleh Ino. "Perasaanku tidak enak Naruto. Aku merasa-" "Tidak akan terjadi apa - apa nee-chan!" Selak Naruto dengan panggilan nee-chan pada Ino. Yuph! Bagi Naruto, Ino adalah kakak perempuannya dan bagi Ino, Naruto adalah adik laki - laki yang sangat disayanginya.

Ino memandang Naruto lekat - lekat dan melihat mata birunya yang hampir sama warnanya dengan matanya itu tampak meyakinkan Ino kalau dia tidak akan kenapa - napa dan akan baik - baik saja. "Hah..." Sedikit menghela napas, Ino pun tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah... Kamu harus mengabariku selesai detensi. Kamu harus hati - hati, soalnya aku yakin Oro-sensei sangat berbahaya, takut - takut kamu akan di perko-" "Aa... Tenanglah nee-chan! Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan itu.." Entah kenapa Naruto tiba - tiba merasa panik.

Ino melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Tidak ada yang tahu kan apa yang ada di otak sensei itu. Lagipula tanpa alasan dia bisa memisahkanmu dengan Sasuke-teme-mu itu."

'_Sasuke-teme-ku?_' Batin Naruto mengulangi perkataan Ino yang membuat wajahnya sedikit merona, ia segera sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya itu.

Ino meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dagunya layaknya seorang detektif berpikir dengan mata yang berfokus pada lantai. "Sebenarnya ada yang aku pikirkan..." Dialihkan matanya untuk memandang Naruto, "... Tadi apa yang dibisikan Oro-sensei padamu Naru yang membuatmu jadi tidak berkutik?" Tanya Ino.

'GLEK'

Naruto menelan ludah. Tatapan intens Ino membuatnya semakin gugup dan mengeluarkan sedikit keringat dingin pada tubuhnya. Matanya mulai panik, bergerak ke kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, "a-ano..."

"Hm..?" Ino semakin intens melihat Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat panik. Bukan hal susah bagi Ino untuk mendekati wajah Naruto, soalnya tinggi Naruto dan tinggi tubuhnya sama, jadi nggak perlu jinjit - jinjit segala.

Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin panik dan memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan untuk menghindari tatapan mematikan Ino, ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya agar jarak wajah mereka tidak mendekat.

"Na...Ru..To..." Geram Ino terus memajukan tubuhnya. "Ha-haii..." Sahut Naruto sambil terus memundurkan tubuhnya.

'DUK'

'_O ow..._' Batin Naruto menyadari dirinya sudah di ujung tanduk. Tubuhnya sudah terpepet dengan tembok di belakangnya. Keadaanya kini terjepit di antara Ino dan tembok.

"Katakan padaku apa yang ia bisikkan padamu." Paksa Ino yang kini sudah mencengkeram kedua bahu Naruto.

"I-itu..."

'SREK'

Naruto segera melepaskan diri dengan menyentakkan kedua tangan Ino dan berlari menuju arah ke ruang kelas Orochimaru dengan sangat cepat.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Ino masih di tempat dengan wajah kesal.

"MAAF NEE-CHAN! KAMU BALIK DULUAN SAJA, NANTI AKU TELEPON! AKU JANJI! SALAM UNTUK OM DAN TANTE!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berbelok di koridor depan itu.

Ino hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto dengan wajah sedih, "Naru-chan... Dasar ototou bodoh.." Gumamnya perlahan.

"Gimana Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba - tiba datang dari belakang bersama Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ino menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu dan menggeleng kepalanya. "Mendokusei... Dasar si bodoh itu..." Ucap Shikamaru dan menghela napas.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang terus berlari dan sudah hampir sampai di depan ruang laboratorium biologi tidak fokus akan sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya...

'BRUK'

"Itai!" Dengan mulus pantat Naruto menubruk lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara yang di tubruk menghela napas.

"Dobe..." Suara baritone itu membuat Naruto seketika tahu siapa yang di tubruknya. "Teme..." Sahut Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Dasar kau ini, lihat jadi berantakan." Keluh Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

Otomatis Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dilihatnya kertas yang berceceran di sekitar mereka. "Gomene..." Gumam Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan memelas.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke segera membereskan kertas - kertas yang berceceran itu. Tentu saja Naruto ikut membantu karena merasa bersalah.

Suasana hening dengan suara kertas itu akhirnya dipatahkan oleh pemilik mata onyx, "Kamu mau ke ruang Oro-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Iya.." Balas Naruto yang juga tidak memandang Sasuke, keduanya sibuk untuk membereskan kertas - kertas yang ada.

Selesai membereskan kertas - kertas tersebut, keduanya pun berdiri. "Ini." Naruto menyerahkan kertas - kertas yang ada di tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Thanks." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hendak berjalan menuju laboratorium.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke tiba - tiba. Yang di panggil kaget. Tumben banget Sasuke memanggil namanya, bukan panggilan akrab 'dobe' itu. Biasanya kalau Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya, artinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang mau di bicarakan.

Mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto pun tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, "Tenang saja Sasuke, mungkin _mood_ sensei itu lagi jelek dan aku yang kena batunya." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Mendengar ciri khas Sasuke yang seperti itu, membuat Naruto sedikit sebal, "Ugh... Hanya itu yang ingin kamu katakan padaku? Ya sudah, aku mau ke dalam dulu." Ucap Naruto yang memang ruang lab sudah ada di depan sebelah kanan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, dirasakan oleh Naruto dua buah tangan yang lebih kekar darinya itu menarik dirinya. Tubuhnya segera bersandar pada dada yang lebih bidang darinya dan dipeluk dari belakang oleh sahabatnya yang memang lebih besar dan berisi dengan tubuh lebih tinggi 10cm darinya.

Hal ini membuat mata Naruto membulat, tidak menyangka akan tindakan Sasuke barusan. Wajahnya merona seketika.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan Naruto, membisik pada telinga Naruto, "Kau mau aku temani?" Tanya Sasuke pelan dan lembut.

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari Sasuke, membuatnya gugup, "A.. Aku.."

"Naruto-kun." panggil seseorang dari pintu ruang laboratorium biologi. Sentak kedua sejoli.. Eh... Kedua orang yang bersahabat ini menoleh pada sumber suara. Sasuke pun segera melepas pelukannya.

"Orochimaru-sensei.." Gumam Naruto pelan dengan suara bergetar dan wajah memerahnya sudah berganti dengan wajah pucat karena melihat sosok guru yang tidak diinginkannya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sasuke, bukankah saya suruh anda untuk menyerahkan kertas - kertas itu pada Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Orochimaru manis sambil melihat pada arah Orochimaru yang tanpa disadari Orochimaru, Sasuke berdecih tidak suka pada sikap Orochimaru. "Hai sensei, saya pergi dulu." Lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan Orochimaru.

Kini pandangan mata Orochimaru memandang Naruto yang terlihat pucat pasi dan gugup, kini pandangan matanya menjadi dingin dan tidak suka, "Dan anda Naruto-kun... Masuk." Perintahnya secara tidak langsung dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menutup pintu.

"Hai, Oro-sensei..." Balas Naruto yang sekarang berjalan gontai memasuki ruang laboratorium. Naruto tidak suka dengan pandangan mata senseinya tadi. Terasa dingin dan mencekat. Ketika masuk kedalam ruang lab, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Udara di sekitarnya terasa mencekam. Pikiran - pikiran aneh pun mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

'_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin bayangan Ino menjadi kenyataan. Ya! Pasti Oro-sensei hanya akan menyuruhku melakukan praktek sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki yang tadi. Ya... Tidak mungkin dugaan Ino akan menjadi nyata._' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto memandang punggung senseinya itu dengan takut, di cengkramnya kedua sisi celananya dengan tangannya itu.

"O-Oro-sensei..." Panggil Naruto dengan nada gugup yang bisa disadari oleh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang sebuah gelas dengan air putih didalamnya, di sodorkannya pada Naruto. "Minumlah ini, jangan gugup seperti itu, kita hanya akan mengulang praktek yang tadi belum anda selesaikan Naruto-kun." Kata Orochimaru pada Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Orochimaru, Naruto pun merasa lebih lepas dan menghilangkan kecurigaannya pada Orochimaru. Di ambilnya gelas tersebut dari tangan Orochimaru dan di minumnya habis air putih tersebut. Tanpa disadari olehnya, bibir tipis milik pria berkulit putih seputih mayat itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mencurigakan.

"Hah... Arigatou Oro-sensei. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengulang praktek tadi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman manis dan mengembalikan gelas tersebut pada Orochimaru.

"Ya, ayo Naruto-kun. Tolong anda siapkan bahannya dan saya akan menyiapkan bahan - bahan lain disini." Jawab Orochimaru dan meletakkan gelas yang tadi dikembalikan oleh Naruto.

"Baik sen..."

'BRUK'

"Haaaahh... Haaaah... Pa... Nas... Khhh... Hh..." Tubuh Naruto tiba - tiba ambruk dan terasa lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Hhh... O-oro-sen...sei... Apa.. Yang kamu.. Berikan.. Hhhh... Pa... Pada.. Ku..?" Tanya Naruto dengan susah payah, tangan mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sangat panas.

Senyum Orochimaru semakin melebar dan membuat Naruto bergidik melihatnya karena ekspresinya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Cepat sekali tenyata reaksinya kepadamu Naruto." Ucap Orochimaru, lalu dibalikkan tubuhnya dari mejanya menuju Naruto yang ada di lantai. Meskipun pandangan Naruto memudar, ia yakin di tangannya Orochimaru terdapat sebuah tali dan gag. Hal ini membuat Naruto panik tidak berkutik.

"Hhhh... Ap.. Apa yang... Mau... Hahh... Ka..mu..hhhhh.. laku...kan?" Lagi, Naruto bertanya. Ia mulai menggesekkan kakinya pada lantai agar tubuhnya bisa mundur dan menjauhi Orochimaru karena tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri maupun duduk. "Ja..jangan.. Khhh.. Hhh... Mendekat.. Hhhh..."

Senyum Orochimaru semakin melebar dan setelah Naruto tepat ada di bawahnya, dilucuti semua baju Naruto dan mulutnya di pasangkan gag agar Naruto tidak berteriak.

Tentu saja Naruto berontak, tapi dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas tersebut, Naruto tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Dengan sangat mudah Orochimaru melepas semua kain yang ada pada tubuh Naruto. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh Naruto ke atas meja lab dan mengikatnya. Bahkan dengan nistanya, Orochimaru memakaikan _toys_ miliknya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

**End Flash Back**

.

.

.

'_Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyetujui keinginan Ino dan Sasuke. Naruto bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Diriku bodoh!_' Rutuk Naruto terhadap dirinya sendiri di dalam otaknya.

Sekarang apa yang bisa Naruto perbuat? Hanya menangis dan menikmati perbuatan Orochimaru terhadap tubuhnya saja.

"Kenapa menangis Naru-chan? Semua ini kan salahmu." Gumam Orochimaru dan lidahnya mulai bergerak dari telinga kiri Naruto menjalar ke leher Naruto. Di gigitnya kecil setiap jenjang yang ada di leher Naruto sampai akhirnya menemukan titik tersensitifnya yang membuat napas Naruto tiba - tiba tercekat. Melihatnya seperti itu, senyuman lebar Orochimaru semakin mengembang. Di hisapnya bagian yang membuat Naruto tadi terkesiap dengan kencang, lalu mengigitnya. Sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat berteriak tertahan olehnya. Dijilatnya sisi itu oleh lidah Orochimaru dan mulai menjalar lagi menuju dua tonjolan yang ada di dada Naruto.

Kini napas Naruto sudah terengah - engah, suara raungan tangisannya sudah tidak lagi terdengar, yang ada hanyalah desahan yang membuat Orochimaru semakin bergairah untuk menjamah tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan ia rebut keperawanannya (atau keperjakaannya yah?).

Kedua tangan Orochimaru di letakkan pada kedua tonjolan di dada Naruto tersebut. Menekannya, memelintirnya, mencubitnya, menariknya, membuat kedua puting Naruto semakin menegang, memerah dan mengeras.

"HMMMPPHH! HFFFT!" Sensasi tersebut membuat tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar. Satu kata yang bisa di rasakan tubuh Naruto 'NIKMAT'. Tidak dengan batinnya. Batinnya merasakan keputus asaan, merasa terhina, merasa harga dirinya terinjak - injak. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, apalagi sejak di beri obat perangsang oleh Orochimaru, ia sungguh tidak berdaya.

"Lihat tubuhmu Naru-chan. Tubuhmu haus sekali dengan sentuhanku. Putingmu mengeras, penismu begitu tegang, desahanmu begitu menggoda. Semua ini karena kesalahanmu yang mendekati Sasuke. Salahmu yang menyentuh Sasuke. Salahmu yang membuat Sasuke tadi memelukmu!" Tiba - tiba wajah Orochimaru menjadi keras dan menyeramkan. Tatapannya begitu tajam menatap sapphire Naruto yang begitu sayu. Diturunkannya wajahnya kearah puting sebelah kanan Naruto, "Jauhilah Sasuke!" Jilat, "Hindari Sasuke!" Kulum, "menyingkirlah dari Sasuke-ku!" Gigit.

"HMMPPH!" Naruto merasakan sakit kembali. Sensasi luar biasa ini tak bisa dia hindari. Kalimat dari Orochimaru menjadi sebuah ancaman baginya. Otaknya yang sudah berkabut, terus menerus mengulang perkataan Orochimaru '_Jauhi, hindari, menyingkir, jauhi, hindari, me..._'

"Kalau kamu tidak menuruti perkataanku.." Kini Orochimaru menjilat puting sebelah kirinya, "Drop.." Kulum, "Out!" Gigit. Tangan Orochimaru yang satunya lagi melepas _gag_ yang ada di mulut Naruto dan menggigit puting Naruto dengan keras.

"ARRGHHHH!" Teriak Naruto merasa perih pada puting kirinya. Kini wajahnya sudah sangat basah, tidak hanya karena peluh, tetapi juga air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"HHH... HHH... HAAHH..." Naruto berusaha menarik napas dengan sangat cepat, mencoba mengatur paru - parunya.

"Belum selesai Naru..." "HENTIKAN! Hhh... Henti.. Kan... Hhhh..." Mata Naruto memerah memandang mata milik Orochimaru dengan sendu. "..long.." "Heh? Apa?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Perlahan Naruto berbicara lagi, "To.. Long... Hhh... Tolong... TOlong... Hhh... TOLOOONNG! HHHhh... TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Naruto setengah mati.

"TO...! ARRRGGGHHH!" Sesuatu bergetar dan menyenggol prostat Naruto dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Ya, baru saja Orochimaru menambahkan getaran _vibrator _dalam anus Naruto mencapai level maximum.

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa gilanya Orochimaru keluar membahana ruang laboratorium itu. Setelah berhenti, dia menyunggingkan senyuman bengisnya lagi.

"Naru... Naru... Bodohnya kamu. Ruangan ini kan kedap suara. Percuma kamu teriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengar. He.. He.. He.." Orochimaru terkekeh.

Merasa harapannya pupus, Naruto semakin deras menangis dan mengerang, "Aaahhhh... Akhh... Sen... Hmmhhh... Sei.. Aahhh..."

Orochimaru yang terlihat sangat puas, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Naruto. Dibukanya celana yang masih dikenakannya itu dan menyembulah penis yang sangat besar menurut Naruto dan berdiri tegang. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sambil terus memohon pada Orochimaru untuk mengehentikan ini semua.

"Ya, terus! Terus! Memohonlah padaku Naru-chan... Kau hanya membuat libidoku semakin mengembang." Ucap Orochimaru yang sekarang sudah memosisikan miliknya di depan lubang milik Naruto.

"Hentikan...ahh..hah.. Kumohon sensei... Hentikan.. Hhhh.." Naruto terus memohon. Sementara Orochimaru sudah mempersiapkan penisnya tanpa mengeluarkan vibrator dalam tubuh Naruto. Lalu tiba - tiba Orochimaru memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut Naruto. Ketika Naruto ingin memuntahkannya dari mulutnya, Orochimaru menyerang bibir meronanya dan membungkamnya.

'_Anak ini manis, lezat sekali_' pikir Orochimaru ketika mencium dan mengulum bibir Naruto. Alhasil, obat yang tadi diberikan oleh Orochimaru terpaksa di telan olehnya.

Belum melepas kulumannya, Orochimaru segera menghantamkan penisnya yang tidak diberi pelumas itu kedalam lubang Naruto dalam satu hentakan yang membuat Naruto berteriak didalam ciuman panas tersebut.

"HMMMFFPTH!" Segera Orochimaru menarik pinggulnya dan menyodokkan lagi ke dalam Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang sakit dan nikmat di dalam ciuman panas mereka itu. Tanpa dipedulikan oleh Orochimaru, darah Naruto kini sudah mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan gerakan penisnya. Terus begitu, keluar masuk keluar masuk, membuat _vibrator_ dan ujung penis Orochimaru menubruk prostat nya.

Tak henti di sana, Orochimaru mulai memijit penis Naruto. Memainkan kantong skrotumnya, memompa penisnya Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto menggelinjang, bergetar hebat. Tak lupa juga, Orochimaru menggerayangi rongga mulutnya. Memainkan lidah mereka yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Orochimaru dengan mudah. Membuat sensasi yang dahsyat menyeliputi Naruto.

'_God! Sakit! Sakit! Tolong aku! Sakitt!_' Teriak Naruto dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya Naruto tak kuat menghadapi ini dan merasakan ada kabut tebal menyelimuti pikirannya. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya di matanya mengabur dan menimbulkan bola mata yang berwarna biru lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Pikirannya mulai terselimuti oleh rasa nikmat, '_Nikmat... Lagi... Lagi... Ahhhh... Lagii..._' Ulang perkataan itu berkali - kali di otaknya.

Perlahan - lahan Orochimaru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakkan pinggulnya pada Naruto.

Bibir manis yang belepotan saliva itu pun mulai menggumam pelan, "..gi.. Lagi...aahhh.. Cepat... Haahhh... Lebih keras..." Ulang terus seperti itu.

Menang! Orochimaru merasa menang! Ia akhirnya berhasil menguasai pikiran Naruto. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu akhirnya memohon.

"Ya... Memohonlah Naru-chan.. Panggil aku Orochimaru-sama!" Perintahnya pada anak di bawah umur itu.

"O-Orochimaru-sama... Ahhhh... Lebih cepat..." Pinta Naruto dengan pandangan sayu dan merasakan nikmat. Tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang dideritanya tadi.

Merasa puas dengan permohonan Naruto, Orochimaru mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya, "Katakan! Apalagi yang kamu ingin Naru-chan?" Desis Orochimaru tepat di telinga Naruto, yang dibalas dengan desahan nikmat karena rasa geli dari angin yang dihempaskan oleh Orochimaru.

Berhenti bergerak, Orochimaru mulai melepas ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Naruto. Lalu dicopotnya _vibrator_ berlumuran darah dari anus Naruto yang dibalas dengan desahan panjang Naruto. Diangkatnya Naruto agar posisinya menjadi dipangku oleh dirinya dan Naruto segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Orochimaru sebagai penopang.

"Lagi... Orochimaru-sama.. Haaahh.. Lebih dalam lagi..." Ucap Naruto yang sudah meracau tidak jelas. Meresponi keinginan Naruto, Orochimaru mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Naruto dan tentu saja langsung tepat mengenai prostat nya dengan kencang, membuat Naruto mengerang sangat keras dan entah kenapa Orochimaru sangat menyukai erangan Naruto yang terdengar sangat sexy.

Sudah lama sekali Orochimaru tidak merasakan hasrat yang sebesar ini. Rasanya ia sangat menikmati permainan yang dilakukannya.

Orochimaru menggerakkan tangannya pada penis Naruto yang sudah berwarna ungu itu, entah sudah yang keberapa kali Naruto mengalami orgasme kering dan membuat penisnya sendiri tersiksa.

"Ahh.. Ahh..Oro-Samahhh... Akuu... Akuhhh.. Tidak tahan... Aaaahh.. Ah..." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menginginkan orgasme daritadi.

"Sebentar lagi... Ugh.. Aku juga..." Segera dilepaskannya cock ring dari penis Naruto.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Teriak Naruto keras dan merasakan pandangannya memutih.

Sapphire birunya naik keatas, bersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya merasakan nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya mengelinjang kebelakang. Penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sangat banyak, bahkan mengenai wajah orochimaru dan wajahnya sendiri. Seketika itu juga Naruto lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tetapi denyutan dalam lubangnya terus memijit milik Orochimaru sampai akhirnya Orochimaru menyemburkan benihnya dalam rektum Naruto itu.

Satu kata yang dirasakan Orochimaru 'PUAS'. Perlahan ia keluarkan penis miliknya dari dalam Naruto dan meletakkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke atas meja lab. Tak lupa ia kancingkan kembali celana miliknya.

Lalu diambilnya tisu yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan melap wajahnya yang terkena cairan sperma Naruto tadi. ".. Ha.. Haha..HAHAHAHA..." Tawanya puas. Di tatapnya tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh tan yang mengkilat karena keringat dan cahaya lampu. Bibir yang membengkak dan berwarna merah. Berbagai luka di sekitar tubuhnya yang lebih tepatnya sebagai tanda 'kepemilikan'. Tak luput juga dari matanya, lubang menggiurkan Naruto yang tak lagi perawan dan terus mengeluarkan benih miliknya dan darah.

Sejak saat itu juga, Orochimaru memastikan, tubuh itu adalah miliknya.

"Mine! Khukhu... Slave-ku... Pet-ku... Khukhukhu... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHA..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Wow~ 2 tahun sudah terlewati... aku yakin banget gaya penulisannya jadi berubah... ckckck...**

**Ini aku buatnya di Hp aku... gara – gara melihat review kalian semua, aku jadi berniat melanjutkan smua cerita yang sudah aku buat... hahahahahaha~**

**Gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Abal? Kurang sedap lemonnya?**

**Thx a lot buat teman – teman yang uda review ^^**

**Sekarang sesi balas review yah...**

**Dako chan: thx reviewnya sis.. sudah terjawab di chapter ini Narunya di apain.. hahahaha**

**Patto-san: thx senpai untuk masukkannya... arigatou gonzaimasu m(_ _)m**

**CcloveRuki: hwhwhw~ Kabuto nggak kemana – mana kok. Mungki dia akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.. #grin**

**sasunaru4ever: penasaran juga kan sama pair OroNaru? #fufu.. aku juga suka SasuNaru #tos!**

**Selvi Uzumaki: wah... arigatou review n check re-checknya... itu aku yang salah... gomene! Hehehe~ beneran pair OroNaru, tapi endingnya aku msh bngung.. mw d buat terus OroNaru apa ?Naru**

**hatakehanahungry: thx dukungannya hana.. ^^ akhirnya ini berlanjut**

**Ex-NekoSavior: gomena.. haru lama banget updatenya. Thx uda d review ^^**

**deV: hahaha.. behind the scene :D**

**astia aoi: ini uda lanjut ^^ thx uda review**

**han-gege: diusahakan cepet untuk ke depan. Thx reviewnya ^^**

**guest: ini uda di lanjutin ^^. Miss You Brother uda aku tulis ceritanya di kertas, tapi karena merasa ga puas, aku ga pernah ketik ke laptop itu cerita... tapi abis ini aku mw update miss you brother koq.. thx yang reviewnya ^^**

**chi: long time no see... thx so much uda baca chi.. miss you! AFAID dtg kan? Apa ikut Matsuri? #aku mw ikut 2 2 nya.. #puppyface**

**UzumakiKagari: yang inggris punya banyak lho... aku suka baca tuh... tapi yang tamat Cuma dikit. Gara – gara baca org luar punya, aku terkontaminasi untuk membuat pairing ini, karena Orochimaru cocok untuk menyiksa Naruto dan Sasuke.. (tapi jujur aku ga suka kalo Sasu jadi Uke, karena dia Seme sejati!) haha~ thx review ^^**

**Cuki NaluCuke: #tos! Aku juga paling suka Naruto menderita #di rasengan sama Naruto. LOL~ thx atas reviewnya... berarti aku virus hebat untukmu #twink**

**Neterya Imel: uda lanjut ini ^^ thx reviewnya**

**Nana Mika: thx Nana... Hahaha~ OroNaru sudah mulai banyak kok sekarang. Di karyaku yang Miss You, Brother juga ada pair OroNaru. Kalau suka yang humor, coba baca TBD aku... disana otak konyolku keluar semua.. hahaha~ arigatou yha sudah review ^^**

**keiji wolf: sudah update! Thx reviewnya**

**uchiha sasunaru chan: anosa... yang chapter ini kejam ga? #innocent face... yuph! Aku buat tentang oronaru, soalnya aku suka sama pairing ini n orochimaru paling cocok jadi antagonis. Hehehe~ thx reviewnya yha...^^**

**SakuRinz: thx buat reviewnya dd ku yang ndut.. hwhwhw~**

**Oke deh.. sekian chapter 1 ini... nggak tahu bisa memuaskan atau nggak. Aku juga nggak tahu masih nyambung nggak ceritanya sama sebelumnya (jujur aja, buat chapter ini, Haru sampe baca ulang ceritanya sama keseluruhan plotnya). Di tunggu untuk review selanjutnya... ^^ (No flame please, kritik boleh, tapi jangan flame, soalnya di awal cerita aku uda bilang ini full lemon n kalo ga suka jangan di baca).**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku belum tahu kapan bakal update, bentrok skripsi juga (Haru uda bikin skripsi sekarang) so, sabar n bantu dalam doa supaya Haru cepat lulus n cepet dapat kerja yah... ^^**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
